


First Insight into Toshiki Kai's Feelings (for this series)

by anielsen33326



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Aichi Sendou Being A Little Shit, Aichi Sendou Is A Shota, Alternate Use of Psyqualia, Canon Dialogue, Clairvoyance, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Excessive Commentary, Fricking Play-by-Play, Internal Monologue, Internal Monologues, Jealousy, Kaichi - Freeform, Kamui Is Otouto, Kamui Katsuragi Is Family, Light Swearing, M/M, Midnight Call, Not Denying Feelings, OOC characters, Phone Calls, Psyqualia, Revised Dialogue, Revised Draft, Shota, Shotacon, Shout-outs, i wrote this instead of doing homework, it gives more reason for Aichi to be attractive, let's be real here, yes this was meant from the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: Episode 7 but plenty different.Featuring: Toshiki Kai narrating practically the whole dang episode, but we tune out most of the characters. We ALL unexpectedly get THE FEELS! A bit too early for the real Kaichi moments, in my humble opinion. But it works now. It's too cute to delete.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki & Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Katsuragi Kamui & Sendou Aichi, Miwa Taishi & Sendou Aichi, Sendou Aichi & Tokura Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Aichi Discovers The Bench

**Author's Note:**

> The food was already dropped off at Card Capital. This is Toshiki-senpai's POV, so you don't see it. Since he didn't show up at Card Capital when he was waiting, Misaki *subtly* asked Aichi to give her lunchbag. So no Aichi-food for Toshiki-kun yet. Don't worry. Just a few more episodes--or maybe the next one!

Toshiki was lying on his bench, just under the veils of sleep for a few minutes (which was really just one). He heard a noise, and he opened his eyes. 

He spotted Aichi.

His Only One.

Who was blushing profusely. 

Just like back then.

The world fell away into just Him. Toshiki knows only The Shota. He tuned out the pressing figures at the corners of his mind.

“Aichi, what are you doing here?”

“Um! I-I came to see where you lived, but apparently you just like taking naps.” The shota squealed out.

“ _Aichi_ , mind your own business.” He replied. _You shouldn’t associate with me._

A brief staring contest, in which Toshiki thought _: But your name on my lips is the metaphorically-tastiest thing in a_ **really** _long time._

_You could even imagine sakura petals falling here. And romantic music._

Aichi broke it with “I-I’m sorry, Kai-kun! I won’t do it again!” The redness, the embarrassment, spread up to his eyes-- _which look a little bit pointier now._

“It’s none of your business what I’m up to.”

“Eek!” Aichi’s _soft, delicate hands_ gripped tightly onto the protruding figures-- _oh, one is yelling at me._

“Oi! You can’t just siss Aniki like that!”

“Kamui!” **(And then, “I think you mean ‘sass’”; however, I can’t find anywhere to put it and still make it fluid.)**

_Oh? Not nii-san?_

Aichi-chan was ignored.

“What are you going to do about it?” Toshiki breathed lightly, not giving a s**t whether or not--

“Don’t be such a big chimp!!”

“Kamui, we’re _all_ apes.” Aichi dully corrected.

Miwa--yes, it’s Miwa, the idiot--said. “Chimp..Oh, I think you mean chump!”

Y-y--”

“And?...” Toshiki ventured, his eyes never leaving Aichi’s _benign, delicate figure ohtowrapmyarmsaroundhim_.

“Fight me, you monkey!” **(Shout-out to “William Nguyen” for commenting “Let’s be honest Kai didn’t fight Kamui to test his skills. He fought Kamui to shut Kamui up” this episode** ).

“ _Suuure._ I’ll fight you, _kid_.” He droned. Then he walked away, bag over his shoulders. _This kid’s just annoying._

“Kid?! RAAAAGH--G-G-G-GCK!” Someone held the chump back.

Aichi made a negative noise-

_No--that can’t do..._


	2. Too Early For Kai To Know That Aichi Is Sus (but it's too late)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Every line, every move, every summon, call, ride, comment (almost every. Some insignificant characters are ignored) will be added in.   
> 1\. He’s too focused on Vanguard (and his beloved) to NOT listen to everything. Also, I want to remember wtf I am.  
> 2\. Extend the word count. I want 5000. But it’s too fast-paced, so it’ll be shortened greatly; but I’ll have to make do.  
> 3\. Shoutout to FanFiction’s YaoiFan22 for making CFV (Kaichi) fics that record the whole fricking play-by-play of EVERY. SINGLE. FIGHT!

“Watch the counter for me, Shin.”

_Click, click, clack--she’s moving toward Aichi! Stay away, you f**ker!_

“Stand up, The Vanguard! Lizard Runner Undeux!”

“' _The_ Vanguard’? ‘ _The_ Vanguard’ sounds ridiculous!”

“There’s nothing wrong with it. Hmmph!” He heard Aichi mumble in a huff-- _and adorable pout, likely. For_ ** _once_** _, Miwa is useful_.

“Battleraizer!” _Well,_ **that’s** _boring,_ both gays thought. They still rode anyway.

“I usually prefer to go second, but I’ll beat you either way.” 

Aichi mumbled, “No way. He’ll _never_ beat Kai-kun.”

“Hn.” Tokura agreed. _Why are you so buddy-buddy!_

“It’s time to ride the screaming and dancing announcer, Shout!”

“I got the heebie-jeebies about _that_ one.” Aichi whispered.

“Get over it.”

The kid-

“You?”

-moved Battleraizer back.

_No response from Tokura. Good._

The kid’s face was scrunched, clearly thinking. 

**(I stop here for the night/morning. 3:50am)**

**(Back again during class!)**

“I activate Shout’s ability. Dropping a card from my hand, I draw 1 from the deck.” _He looks unsatisfied._ “I call Shout to the rearguard, and I drop and draw again.” He places a card on the back and draws again.

“It looks like your forces are assembling quite nicely,” Toshiki said. “Unfortunately, this game won’t last long enough for you to _use_ them.”

“ _I’m. Not so sure about that._ ” He heard Aichi mutter. Tokura gasped.

“Time to Ride! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr! To my rearguard, I call a second Bahr! Now they’ll take turns attacking your Vanguard.”

“I don’t defend!” 1 damage. “Damage check!” No trigger.

“Check the Drive Trigger.” No trigger. 1 damage.

“Are you ready for this? Now I ride Brutal Jack!”

“That won’t stop _him_.” Aichi muttered. 

“Don’t underestimate Kamui.” Misaki assured him.

No change.

“I call Tough Boy and Battleraizer!”

“But doesn’t that work better as a boost?” 

“Not the right units.” She answered.

**(Ok. Aichi is being the skeptic, Misaki answers him, Aichi doesn’t budge, and Toshiki-senpai focuses on both of his loves.)**

“I activate Brutal Jack at a cost of 1. Locked-” 

“He’s _still-”_

“-and loaded!”

-going to lose.”

“Oh?” Toshiki questioned both, though they don’t know the last part.

“Now I’m gonna everything I’ve got!” (“Stop being so pessimistic, _Aichi_.”)

“But it’s the truth!”

“Shut up and focus on the match.”

“...”

“My first attack is Tough Boy against your Vanguard.”

“You’re doing great--as usual!” One of the brats.

“Destroy this guy, yo!”

“Checking the damage trigger.” Toshiki checked in.

“I support Brutal Jack with Battleraizer.”

_Slap!_ “Ow!” Toshiki narrowed his face at the muffled cry. Katsuragi took that ( **the change in expression)** as being intimidated--and smirked.

“When Jack is supported by a Nova Grappler unit--” plus 8000 power to Brutal Jack.

1 damage, draw trigger. Power to the Vanguard.

“With support from Shout, I’ll have Battleraizer attack your Rearguard!”

“I guard!”

“Why is Otouto bragging?” _Otouto?_ “It’s not like he broke through impenetrable defenses.”

“You did land some attacks-”

“It’s only his first turn!” Still Aichi.

“But that’s as far as you get. Dragon Knight Aleph!”

“He’s a brat.”

“Huh. Cookies for _you._ ”

“And I call the Embodiment of Spear-”

“I expect-”

“Tahr!”

“-a return trip.”

A noise of agreement.

“I activate Aleph’s skill by moving Tahr and Bahr to my Soul. I can search my deck for the Embodiment of Victory, Aleph, and call it!..Superior Ride! Embodiment of Victory, Aleph!”

“Almost there...” _What, Aichi?_

“It’s ok, Aichi.”

“You got a Grade 3 already?!” The brat.

“Riding to a Grade 3 Vanguard before your opponent is a _great_ way to win games.”

“Shouldn’t that be obvious already? Even _I_ know that.”

“Sometimes, it’s best to not ride that Grade 3 yet.”

“Oh.”

I call the Aermo, Nehalem, and Barri to rearguard.

“Isn’t Barri a Nullify?”

“Aermo supports Aleph in an attack on your Vanguard.”

“Power. You _just_ pulled that move.”

“..Oh _yeeeah_.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I check the Twin Drive.” No trigger. _Heal!_

“Since Aermo’s boost as successful, I get to drop a card...and draw. I support Nehalem with Barri and attack Brutal Jack.” _The brat is scared_ now!

“ _It’s almost here_...” _Does he know...?_

_..._

“I ride...Mr. Invincible!”

“Finally, he’s at Grade 3!”

“I call King of Sword and retire Battleraizer! I move Tough Boy to the back and call _another_ King of Sword!”

“The attack goes through.”

“That’s it!-” _Is it true?_

“Not yet. It’s still Kamui’s turn.” Misaki.

“Critical Trigger! My standing King of Sword will take the extra 5000 power.”

Aichi whistled. “Tch,” 4 cards in my damage zone. “Check the damage trigger. Critical Trigger. Everything to Aleph.”

“With support from Shout, I’ll have King of Sword attack Aleph!”

“Guarding with Genjo!”

...

“No, he hasn’t evened it. Still no change.”

“ _Ai_ chi!”

“Oh, this is no time to celebrate! I Ride, The Vanguard!”

“ **Vortex Dragon!** ” _Eh?!_ Toshiki’s eyes widened. 

“Aichi!”

“Mi-mi--I didn’t mean to!” Toshiki could feel weat escape his pores. _No, it can’t be!_

She facepalmed and groaned.

“This looks _bad_.” _You better be scared!_

“It’s here!” _Why, Aichi,_ ** _why?_**

“How do _you_ know, Aichi?” Miwa asked. I second that.

“Kai-kun’s the type for ridiculous Power cards.”

“But why _specifically Vortex Dragon_?”

“I Soulcharge. This raises Vortex Dragon’s power by 2000.”

No answer.

“Supporting with Barri, I attack Invincible with Nehalem.”

“I guard that attack with Rain Girl, Clara!”

“With support from Aermo, Vortex Dragon will swing in at your Invincible.”

“We need only a Critical,” Aichi commented. “But _when_ is _it_ going to _activate_?”

“Aichi! Do you mean-?” Miwa.

“Uh-huh!”

“...I don’t know.”

“I intercept with King of Sword and guard with Shining Lady!”

“Perfect. Drive check.”

“Heh-heh. Nuthin’ there!”

“Critical Trigger.”

“Ack!..”

“Nice choice guarding, Kamui! If you’d hesitated any longer, you would’ve been done for!” Aichi shouted. 

“I’m not a wimp!”

“I just implied that!”

Tokura sighed. “Boys...”

“ _Anyway,_ I don’t have any damage to flip over, _but I’ll Soulcharge anyway._ I call Brutal Jack, and I pay a cost of 1 to release him into high gear.”

“Nice.”

“Supporting a lot with Shout, he attacks your Vanguard!”

“No guard.” Draw Trigger, power to the Vanguard.

“5 damage, I only need to attack you _one-more-time_! Invincible, attack him now!”

“Kai-kun won’t fall for that.”

“Hey! How _dare_ you read my mind!” Miwa is offended.

“But that’s just what _I_ was thinking!”

“Guard.”

“Tough Boy supports King of Sword, and then I’ll be attacking your Vortex Dragon!”

“Guard.”

“Looks like we’re still even!”

“..Ah! It’s time!” _So you_ do _have_ ** _that power_** _, Aichi._

“I put a card from my deck into my Soulstack, and his power is increased by 2000. I call Dragon Knight, Nehalem--and Wyvern Strike Jarran.”

“Lemme guess. You attack with Vortex Dragon to-- _check the Twin Drive._ ”

“ **Nope, as usual, you guess wrong.** ” Aichi copied Toshiki robotically. “ **I/He have/has eight cards in the my/his Soulstack.** ”

“Then that means--”

“ **Burning Breath of the Vortex! Cataclysm!** ” Miwa and Aichi chant. **(Aichi had to hold back from shouting “ _Final Turn!_ ” first.)**

**(Now Kaichi, in the same tone~Aichi a bit more emotionally, though:) “Don’t you see? The surface of Cray shakes under the weight of an ominous dragon!” (Aichi could feel the flames down to his very bones, and he’s sweating for it.)** _Oh f**k it, f**k me, f**k everything!_ Toshiki thought. **“The flames of destruction raging within can no longer be contained. Cleanse this land as it bathes in your flames! Vortex Dragon! Sending 3 of your rearguard to the Drop Zone.”** Toshiki is, for some unknown reason, imagining Aichi even copying his poses.

_**The brat is trembling in fear of my/our might!** _

**“Let’s** _ **end**_ **this!** I **support Nehalem with Barri and attack** _ **Mr. Invincible**_ **!”**

“With 16000 attack power?!”

...

“Damage check...My Trigger Check--fails!” _**Kamui is crying.**_

**“** _ **This**_ **is the** _ **end**_ **. With support from Aermo,** my **Vortex Dragon launches his Final Attack against Invincible!”**

_**Damage Check. No trigger.** _

“I lost!”

“I _told_ you, Misaki!”

“I know, I know! I admit it now. You’re not a _total_ liar!”

“That all you got?” Toshiki asked the brat.

“I didn’t lie at all.” He could hear Aichi-beloved seething.

“I demand a rematch!” The brat shouted.

“You lied by omission.”

“No, I didn’t!”

“I pass.” He answered the boy.

“How come?” 

“Clearly, you are not worthy of Kai-kun!” Aichi defended him.

The brat gasped, calling his honorary brother a traitor.

“It’s because I’ve seen what kind of player you are. You don’t _deserve_ to fight me again.” 

Toshiki was leaving when the blushing shota stopped him with a speech:

“Kai-kun...”

“What now, Aichi. I have places to be.” 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I tried to stop them from stalking you, but I was too late. It won’t happen again--I promise!”

“Will I see you around the card shop?”

He nodded. “Yeah, you will! Cuz I’m gonna battle you again one day!” _Ok,_ now _it’s a front_.

“You’re too weak as you are now.”

“I know that. I’m going to keep working hard every day to get stronger. And when become worthy of facing you, our battle will be _legendary!_ ” 

“Hn. Keep dreaming.”

“I do that all the time! Bye, Kai-kun!”

Toshiki held himself from waving back.

_That is just too much. See you too, kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I wasn’t meaning to have them chant in sync or to let Toshiki-senpai know that Aichi has “that power,” but it just slipped outta me. I was also meaning to have him be the typical tsundere, as he’s often written as in fics--denying his feelings, and Miwa has to constantly tease him before he recognizes those feelings as more-than-friends. But again, it was cuter. In one of Jenna Moreci’s videos, she was saying that it is VERY common that your writing can curve very much away from your original outline and that is FINE! Stuff about “oh, I didn’t see the potential in this until I put pen to paper, but now I’m gonna change my plans!” n’ whatever. I see it. It’s cool, it happens too much in my case. The off-trackness kinda improve the character-writing, the plot, I must admit. It ain’t just a vague script of what goes on but an actual story. An episode.  
> Extra context: Last night, Psyqualia acted up again and showed him Vortex Dragon defeating Mr. Invincible that way (but Vortex Dragon was slicing him like Dragonic Overlord does). He wakes up at midnight, panting, heart beating heavily from the crazy dream he just had. He thinks it’s Psyqualia, so he calls Misaki’s cell right then and there. She has hers on her nightstand, and only Aichi gets her at this hour, so she picks up about 30 seconds later of rising out of bed with a headache of Disrupted Sleep. He frantically tells her this and they stay up for an extra hour of calming each other down. They return to sleep.   
> Again, at six (Kaa-san was out for a while), he wakes up again on that dream--except much longer. Just like before, he’s panting heavily, scared, and he calls Misaki again. This time, Psyqualia animated the whole entire Kai-kun vs. Nova Grappler fight, this time with Vortex Dragon firing at Invincible, on Cray. Aichi played witness here. Again, Misaki records the play-by-play, then they spend the following half-hour to 40 minutes calming each other down.  
> Aichi, of course, told his BFF Misaki what happened at Card Shop Psy, Psyqualia and all. So she’s the first outside the family (and the Tatsunagis) to know about Psyqualia. Toshiki-kun later in the season finds out and has a visible freak-out with Aichi. The matriarch-in-training defends himself, and the situation resolves itself before they could be kicked out of the shop(...I JUST made this paragraph up as I continued typing the story).


End file.
